My Lover's A Seer
by MadamBassDrop
Summary: A side story to "My Babysitter's a Specter". Ethan x OC. Rated M for adult content. ;)
1. First Time

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I sat in my room alone, reading my favorite book "The Lost Conspiracy".

Ande whispered things into my ear, trying to start a conversation.

"I'm busy, Ande." I told him, staring harder into my book.

Ande hissed in annoyance.

"I know. I'm not sure Ethan would be ok with it. He seems like the type who is too shy to do such a thing." I thought aloud to Ande.

Ande flew out of my room and phased through the walls into Ethan's room.

Ethan was face-timing with Benny.

"I don't know, man. I want to score but I don't think she'll be to happy with that." Ethan replied to Benny's unheard question.

"Just ask her and if she says no, try again later." Benny reassured his friend.

Ande whispered into Ethan's ear.

"She said what?" Ethan asked Ande.

"Is Ande bugging you again?" Benny asked, looking closer to the screen.

"Y-yeah. He's just telling me to...get things on with J." Ethan repeated Ande's words to Benny.

"Oooh. Great minds think a like! Go ahead, man. You tell me how it was after." Benny laughed before hanging up.

Ethan sighed and stood up.

"Are you sure she said that?" He asked again to Ande.

Ande hissed a reply.

"Uh...ok."

Ethan walked across the landing into my room.

"H-Hey, babe." He greeted me, sitting on my bed.

"Can I help you?" I asked, staring even harder into my book.

"Um...Ande told me something that might be a lie..." Ethan told me.

I put a bookmark in my book and placed it on the nightstand.

I looked at Ethan.

"What did he tell you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"That you wanted to...um..." Ethan began but started stuttering.

"Ehhh...?" I waving my hands in a rolling motion.

"Have sex." Ethan finally blurted.

I turned red with a blush.

"H-He told you that?" I asked, making sure. "Are you sure it wasn't Benny?"

"I'm positive. Benny was there but I was absolutely sure it was Ande." Ethan nodded.

"...What Ande says is true." I blurted out.

Ethan's face turned very red.

"So..."

"..."

I couldn't keep control of my blush.

I felt Ande suddenly possess Ethan's body.

"For the love of god, Ande." I scolded.

EthAnde moved to me and placed a hand on my leg.

I blushed harder.

EthAnde whispered words to me.

"So you're JUST doing the foreplay for us, yeah? Um...ok..." I mumbled.

EthAnde crawled onto me and leaned in between my legs to kiss me.

Our lips met and the strong taste of peppermint hit me.

Ande pulled out of Ethan's mind.

Ethan opened his eyes wide as the sight of us kissing.

"You want it, now you're gonna get it." I hissed to him, smiling evilly onto his lips.

"I have no problem with that." Ethan replied.

I suddenly moaned as Ethan ran his hands down my sides.

He lifted my shirt off my body and tossed it to the side.

Ande closed and locked the bedroom door for us.

I began to pull Ethan's shirt off of him.

Ethan placed his hands on my breasts, moving them in graceful patterns.

I moaned at the angelic touch of his hands on my body.

Ethan began kissing my down to my neck where he nibbled my skin a little.

I bit my lip to keep in my moans.

My knee came up and carefully ground against Ethan's growing erection.

Ethan moaned against my skin.

I felt his hands travel onto my back and unclip my bra.

He pulled it off with his teeth and dropped them besides him.

My face burned a crimson red blush.

Ethan smiled at me.

Ethan leaned onto my left-breast and licked my nipple slowly but gradually, using his other hand to fondle my exposed chest-ornament.

I moaned a bit louder.

"Oh, Ethan. You're too good! Your touch is too heavenly." I cried, gripping the blanket a little tighter.

"We're just getting started." Ethan told me, moving in to kiss me again.

He began to pull my jeans off my body.

I carefully pulled out of ponytail, letting my short, red hair fall onto my shoulders.

I reached down and unbuckled Ethan's pants.

He slid them off for me.

"Now things are gonna get intense." Ethan whispered to me.

His licked my body down to my waist.

I moaned quieter at the peppermint saliva stained my skin.

Ethan slowly pulled my underwear off of my waist.

The fresh air of an undiscovered cave filled Ethan's nose, pushing his erection further.

We sat up and I slowly pulled Ethan's boxers off of him and tossed them onto my desk.

I stared at his member, mesmerized.

"I...I'm sorry. I've never actually seen a real...penis." I fumbled my words.

"Don't worry. You'll soon be rather familiar with it." Ethan whispered to me, kissing my ear.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked him, still staring at his member.

"Whatever you want to do first. I want this to be amazing for you. Afterall, we both are virgins." Ethan replied, rubbing the inside of my thighs.

I nodded.

"Um...lay down." I ordered in a squeaky voice.

Ethan did as he was told, laying his head onto my pillow.

I decided to do a little more foreplay.

I kissed Ethan's sweet lips and dribbled our mint saliva down his body.

He watched me, smiling.

I could feel that he was truly excited for what I had in store.

I got to his member and gently licked the head of it.

Ethan tried to keep a moan in but failed to keep himself from shuddering.

I began to lick Ethan's hole, pushing my tongue in as far as I could.

Ethan shuddered again.

I could hear his low, pleasured moans.

He was losing the battle.

I pushed farther onto his length, as far as I could without my eyes watering.

I heard about a technique for blowjobs in the past.

I opened my throat wider, allowing Ethan's cock to be pushed farther into my mouth.

No tears!

Ethan couldn't help but grab at the blanket as I had before.

He let out small moans of undying love.

I wanted him to moan my name.

"Please...don't keep my waiting." Ethan begged.

I smiled at him.

I began to slowly but gradually move up and down on his length, using my tongue when I could.

"Auughhhh..." Ethan moaned, pulling harder at the blanket.

I was soon bobbing up and down pretty fast.

"I'm...almost...there." Ethan cried, trying to get a strong grip on whatever he could.

"Whenever you're ready, babe." I told him, rubbing my hands along his waist.

"Here it come...I'm...cumming!" Ethan cried.

Ethan's liquids suddenly poured into my mouth.

I almost gagged on it at first but the sweet and salty taste overtook me.

I swallowed the thick cream and sat up.

Ethan smiled dreamily at me.

"It's your turn to please me." I winked.

Ethan giggled.

"Here. Let me lay down." I told him, rolling over to him and nudging him off the bed.

He moved to the other end of the bed.

I opened my legs wide.

"I want you to eat me out. Make me scream." I commanded.

Ethan nodded and got close to my lower-area.

He just stared at it, mesmerized by its innocent beauty.

I blinked at him.

"Ethan?" I asked his name.

He looked up and me, blinking.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you scared of getting a little dirty?" I asked him, winking.

He shook his head and went back down.

He breathed in my scent, his eyes fluttering.

He pressed both his fingers on either side of my labia and pulled them open.

I moaned and arched my back suddenly.

"Wow. Just opening you makes you tingle?" Ethan asked, looking up at me.

"We women are really sensitive there. P-please continue. I want to scream your name." I nodded to him.

Ethan kept me open as he licked along my hole.

I twitched in little bursts as Ethan continued to violate me.

He nibbles my clitoris, sending tingles into me.

"Oh, Ethan." I moaned his name, grabbing at my pillow.

Ethan pushed his tongue in.

I cried out suddenly, arching my back further.

Ethan smiled against my exposed genitalia.

"I can taste your virginity." Ethan mentioned to me.

"I want you to steal it from me. Take it. It's yours." I begged.

Ethan giggled and moved his tongue inside of me.

I moaned now and then.

Ethan pushed deeper, finding my sweet spot.

His tongue flicked across it.

I suddenly moaned out.

"Ethan!" I cried.

Ethan giggled.

He pushed his tongue into me again.

I flicked up to the ceiling in a burst of moans.

"Oh, Ethan. I can't wait any longer. Claim my body as yours!" I begged.

"I just want to make sure you are okay with me taking you..." Ethan asked.

"I'm absolutely sure. I've been sure since Ande imprinted us." I nodded.

"Okay. Get ready." Ethan warned, moving up to me.

"Wait just a second." I stopped him, sitting up.

I curled over to the nightstand, opening the drawer.

I pulled a condom out and slipped it onto Ethan's length.

"Okay. There we go. We can't be silly, we gotta wrap your willy." I giggled to him.

He laughed back nervously.

I nodded to him, giving him the signal.

He slowly rubbed his member against my lips.

Tingles flowed into me.

"Don't tease me. I want it so badly. I'm burning up." I begged again.

Ethan smiled and started pushing into me.

"Oh, god! Ethan! It hurts." I moaned.

"S-should I stop?" Ethan asked, looking up at me.

"No, no. Please. Oh mhhmm...please continue. My body needs it." I cried, shaking my head.

Ethan nodded and pushed in farther.

My seal slowly split open, sucking in Ethan's member.

Very soon, Ethan was sitting in the corner of my body, ready to continue.

"Be ready. They say the first time is pretty painful." Ethan warned.

"Just shut the hell up and fuck me! Please!" I begged in a yell.

Ethan bit his lip and slowly pulled out.

He pushed back in.

And repeated, growing in speed.

"Ethan! Yes! Harder, please! I want you to destroy me!" I screamed, wrapping my arms around Ethan's back and clinging to him.

Ethan kissed my neck and continued thrusting, burning my insides with pleasure.

I felt kisses turn into harmless nibbles.

Ethan's teeth left small marks in my skin.

I ran my fingers through his hair, moaning his name loudly.

Ethan moaned at the touch of my fingers racing across his scalp, that and how hot it was inside my currently being discovered cavern.

His arms wrapped me in a tight hug.

He humped me at a fast pace.

"You're amazing..." I whispered into Ethan's ears, licking along his face and meeting his lips for a kiss.

I cupped his face and kissed him deeper than ever.

"I love you so much." I moaned against his lips.

"And I...love you more." He replied.

"Ahhh...I'm burning up. Can you feel it, babe? Can you feel my eternal heat?" I asked him biting his lip carefully.

"Mhmmm...Yes. It's so hot." Ethan replied, thrusting faster.

"I want you to unleash your load whenever. We are safe." I told him, kissing him again.

"Ok...It's coming. I can feel it. I'm...cumming!" Ethan cried.

He arched his back as he climaxed.

I moaned in everlasting pleasure.

Ethan's semen spilled into the condom, filling it up.

He let out a final gasp as he finished.

I panted heavily.

"Thank you so much...What an experience." Ethan thanked me in a whisper.

"I love you..." I only said, passing out.

Ethan just smiled as laid next to me and pulled the covers up.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**(A/N) I will probably write more sexyness for different parts of the main story "My Babysitter's a Specter".**

**Theeeerrreee we go. 3**

**This is, by far, the most adorable yet erotic thing I've ever writen. /closes porn tab**

**Hope you loved it.**

**Don't be shy to leave a review, anonymous or not, I still love hearing from you people.**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	2. Casual Lust

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I was laid out on my bed, breathing slowly and calmly.

I was in a casual skirt, too lazy to take it off.

"Hey, babe." Ethan greeted me, walking into my room.

"H-hi." I smiled.

He sat on my bed and just watched me lay there.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, blinking.

"No, no. I just wanted to...hang out with you." Ethan smiled, placing a hand on my leg.

I rolled over onto my stomach and faced Ethan.

He did the same, getting level with my face.

"Hi." He said to me, inches from my face.

"Hello."

Ethan stuck his tongue out and poked my cheek with it.

"What are you doing?" I blinked at him again, watching him.

"Just licking your face." He replied, giggled slowly rising in his throat.

He licked my face again, not giving a damn.

I licked his face too.

"How do you like it?"

"You taste like peppermints."

"So do you."

He giggled at me, licking my nose.

I licked his chin.

He then licked my lips.

I smiled.

"Why are we licking each other?" I asked in a laugh.

"Licking each other is a sign on compassion." Ethan only replied.

"You know what else is a sign of compassion?" I asked him, smiling.

"Hm?"

"Kissing."

He smiled wider at me.

I pressed my lips to his, enticing him.

He allowed my tongue into his mouth and kissed back.

"Mmm..." He moaned against the kiss.

I cupped his face and kissed a bit deeper.

Ethan sat up, bringing me with him.

He bit my lip and licked the inside of my cheeks.

I bit back, a little harder.

I sense him tense at the touch of my teeth.

I stared into his brown eyes that seemed to touch the world's every corner.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." I told him, breaking from the kiss to lick his forehead.

"And you're just plain beautiful." Ethan complimented back, biting my lips again.

I pushed my face closer to his, asking for another deep and passionate kiss.

He happily obliged, pushing back.

Our lips moved together, begging for each other's love.

I felt Ethan reach around and move his hands down my exposed back.

His hands moved into my skirt.

I gasped against the kiss but smiled all while.

I let out a small yell as Ethan pulled something out of my skirt.

He pulled my undergarments out of my skirt without a problem and I didn't even realise it.

"You're quite nimble, ey Naughty Fingers?" I giggled, pulled Ethan's shirt off his body.

I stared at his chest, mesmerized by how smooth it was.

I leaned in an kissed him again.

His hands snaked under my top and slowly lifted it off my body.

"Hehe."

"Oh so we're gonna play that game, huh?" I laughed, quickly unbuttoning Ethan's pants.

He pulled them off for me once they were loose.

All that was left of him was his shorts.

Once of his hands slid into my skirt.

It moved across my skin inside my skirt.

I moaned at his heavenly touch.

"I'm so hot right now." I moaned into his ear, seductively.

"I can't wait to cool you down." He whispered back, biting my ear.

I unclipped my bra from behind and threw it off.

Ethan stared at my baps, smiling.

"So we meet again."

I smirked.

"Time to let the snake out of the cage." I hissed, sliding Ethan's shorts off of his body.

"You asked for the thunder, you're getting the thunder." Ethan laughed in a deep voice.

"You'll never be manly enough to maintain a deeper voice, but you're manly enough for me." I laughed back, pushing him back onto the bed.

I laid out on him, my breasts on his chest.

I gasped a little louder when I felt Ethan's strong, soft hands grip my ass.

"Oooh." I giggled. "No foreplay?"

"Not tonight. I've got a schedule as tight as you are." Ethan replied, a seductive smile on his face.

"Anddd...no condom?"

Ethan suddenly looked surprised.

"Can't forget that." He nodded.

I leaned back and pulled a condom from my bed-drawer.

I let Ethan put it on.

"I'm ready." I whispered, rubbing my breasts in his chest.

He lifted me onto his member and slowly slid me down onto it.

I moaned loudly when it went as far as it could go.

"Oh god..." I bit my lip, feeling the fire inside.

I moved my hips up and down at a slow pace, moving Ethan's shaft inside my tunnel.

I sat up and bucked my hips, doing some of the work.

"You're so tight." Ethan moaned, closing his eyes.

"How tight?" I giggled.

"Like, really tight."

"I'll loosen up over time."

Ethan suddenly rolled over, putting my on the bottom.

I stared up at him and into his eyes.

He just smiled kindly.

I nodded.

Ethan thrust into me, a little harder.

I bit my lip, keeping in my moans.

"You don't have to silence yourself." Ethan murmured to me, slipping his tongue into my mouth.

I gladly kissed back.

Ethan moved faster inside of me.

"Oh, Ethan... It's so-hmmmhm..." I groaned, grabbing at the blanket.

Ethan wrapped his arms under my back and thrusted faster and harder, grinding our waist's together.

"C-can I try something new?" I asked in a small moan.

"Go ahead. I'm open to new additions." Ethan replied, sitting up.

I rolled over to the side and pulled my new toy out of the drawer.

"A rotar?" Ethan blinked at me.

I winked.

I pushed the small, pebble-sized bud into me, it joining Ethan's member in my tunnel.

I flicked on the power.

Vibrations were sent through the two of us at an instant.

Ethan gasped in startling pleasure.

"Whoa..." He moaned.

"Y-yeah..." I moaned back.

Ethan felt more compelled to kiss me harder and fuck my body faster.

I stuffed his face into my clevage and moaned out in overwhelming escasity.

"It feels so weird!" I cried.

Ethan couldn't comment, his face full of skin.

His hands moved to my breasts and he fonduled them, adding to my lust.

"I...I'm begging so get here soon, Ethan!" I begged.

Ethan just thrusted harder.

I moved my hips in circular motions, grinding Ethan inside of me.

He went very fast suddenly, out of tune with my constant moans.

He suddenly arched his back with a loud and victorious moan.

His liquid filled the rubber pocket.

He fell onto me, gasping and moaning.

"W-wow..." I commented.

Ethan rolled off of me, pulling out with him.

I turned off the rotar and laid on my side to kiss Ethan.

He rolled to kiss me too, knowing it was coming.

Our lips crashed together, destroying our bodies with bites and nibbles.

"Oh god. I love you so much." I panted, falling onto my back.

Ethan couldn't reply.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**OOOOHHHMMYYYGOOODDDDDDDDD 3**

**~MadamBassDrop**


End file.
